El Ultimo Dragon
by APAZAROZO
Summary: Ryu Hayabusa, el Ninja Dragon, regresa a casa, despues de una dificil mision. Comienza a abrirse un poco, con las personas mas cercanas a el. No obstante, la tranquilidad, no es un lujo que el Súper Ninja, se puede dar... Ryu x All Ninja Gaiden Girls


Todos los personajes, aquí mencionados, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios. No soy responsable, ni propietario de los mismos.

Nota del autor: Esta es una historia, que decidi escribir, por el gran aprecio que siento por los personajes de Ninja Gaiden, y DOA. Ademas, de darle al Super Ninja, el lugar que merece en los fanfics. :P

El último Dragón

Apenas podía ver siluetas, mientras volvía a su aldea. Cansado, lleno de yagas por todo el cuerpo, por el intenso y mortal combate… Y aún más gravemente herido, por todo el interior de su cuerpo, por el "Grip of Murder"… Agobiado por el dolor de cada una de las víctimas de Ryuken, a manos de su clan.

-"Sólo un poco más… Sólo un poco más…"- se decía constantemente.

Pero, ese dolor, era la única manera de saber que seguía con vida. Así, poco a poco, con el tesón, que le caracteriza, después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Ryu llegó a su hogar: la aldea Hayabusa. Fue recibido por todos los miembros del clan con gran alegría. El volver a ver los rostros de Momiji, Sanji, Sakura, los demás niños, así como a Genjiro y a Omitsu, alivió el dolor que sentía el exhausto guerrero. Hasta la visión, se le aclaró, por la alegría de volver a casa.

-"He vuelto, Kureha…"- dijo en su mente, Ryu.

-"¡Ryu-sama, ha vuelto!"- Gritó Momiji, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras corría hacia él, feliz de volver a ver a su querido maestro.

-"¡Ryu-sama!"- Se unieron todos los demás, al paso de Momiji.

Momiji no pudo contener su emoción, y abrazó fuertemente a Ryu. Al tiempo que se unieron Sakura, y Sanji. Ryu hizo todo lo posible por contener el dolor que sentía al contacto, pues, al mismo tiempo, estaba contento de sentir a las personas más importantes para él, cerca. Pero, ante todo, que el dolor le indicaba que estaba vivo, y que ese momento, era real.

-"¡Ryu-sama, sabía que lo conseguiría! ¡Derrotó a esos malvados, como siempre!"- Dijo Sanji, emocionado, de volver a ver a su ídolo.

Pero Momiji, que lo conoce como la palma de su mano, pudo darse cuenta, que su maestro no estaba tan bien, como parecía.

-"Creo que será mejor que Ryu-sama, llegue a su casa y descanse. Debe estar abatido…"- Dijo Momiji, tratando de que los niños dejaran un momento tranquilo, a Ryu. – "¡Vamos, no sean necios!"- dijo con voz de autoridad.

Los niños se quejaron, mas, Ryu sintió el alivio, de que estos dejaran de tocar sus heridas, aún sin tratar. Momiji, acompañó todo el camino a casa del líder del Clan Dragón, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, mientras, Ryu sólo respiraba con más intensidad, a medida que avanzaban. Omitsu, también se le unió a la caminata, y estaba muy preocupada, del estado de Ryu.

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa. El exterior de la casa de Ryu, es simple, como cualquier casa tradicional. Tiene los tejados largos, estructurada en madera, solo un poco carbonizada por el incendio de hace unos años, así como el genkan, para quitarse el calzado, al entrar. La diferencia era, el tamaño, la cual era mucho mayor a la mayoría, y los bustos de dragón, que adornan la entrada. Allí, Omitsu y Momiji, se quitaron sus respectivas geta, mientras Ryu prosiguió a su cuarto, para quitarse su traje, el Black Falcon.

Momiji, y Omitsu, decidieron ir tras Ryu, a su cuarto… abrieron el shoji a la sala, y admiraron, por un segundo la cantidad de libros, tanto antiguos como modernos, de diversos temas, que habían allí, abiertos. No se habían fijado, antes. No obstante siguieron su camino, pues sabían que Ryu, no estaba en bien… Cuando abrieron el shoji al cuarto de Ryu, Momiji entro primero, y…

-"¡Oi! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!" - exclamó Ryu, tapándose rápidamente por una toalla.

_ "¡Gomen nasai! ¡Gomen nasai, Ryu-sama!"- dijo Momiji, tratando de taparse el rostro, ante el estado de su maestro. – "¡Ryu-sama! ¡Esas heridas! ¿Cómo puede estar de pie?"

- "Vamos, Ryu-sama. No hay nada ahí que no haya visto an…"- dijo Omitsu, mientras entraba, al escuchar el reclamo de Ryu. Pero cortó su expresión, al ver las graves heridas del líder del clan.

-"Si, lo sé… Dejen que tome un baño, y seré su victima…" - dijo Ryu, mientras se dirigía a tomar su Ofuro.

Momiji, ya había preparado con antelación lo necesario, para el mismo, pues sabía que era lo primero que haría su maestro, antes que nada.

Mientras Ryu se aseaba, Momiji, y Omitsu, revisaban el traje Black Falcon. Estaba lleno de agujeros, y cortadas. Así que ambas, estaban muy preocupadas por el Ninja Dragón. Así que prepararon todo tipo de ungüentos, pomadas, así como vendajes. Hasta un té relajante para Ryu, preparó Momiji.

Ryu, a medida que se limpiaba las heridas, sentía un dolor inmenso. Sobre todo en los pectorales.

- "Ryuken, es Ryuken…" – se dijo, con voz quejumbrosa, mientras se pasaba la mano por la herida, que le había causado Cliff, al sacar a Ryuken, donde casi le roza las arterias vitales, y el corazón.

Momiji, y Omitsu comentaban, qué tratamientos serían más efectivos, para tratar a Ryu, cuando de repente, éste llegó a la sala con hakama puesta, y kimono en mano. Es el mismo traje que tenía Ryu, cuando recibió a los agentes Ishigami, y Mizuki, de Asuntos Externos, de la Fuerza de Auto Defensa del Japón (JSDF).

- "Soy todo suyo…" – Dijo Ryu, dejando el kimono a un lado abriendo los brazos, y colocándose entre Momiji, y Omitsu, quienes ya habían decidido una encargarse de untar el tratamiento, y la otra, limpiar, y cubrir las heridas.

- "¿Ahora le da por hacer bromas, cuándo apenas puede hablar? Quién lo entiende, Ryu-sama… - Se quejó Momiji, mientras sacaba el ungüento, que le untaría, después que Omitsu, con algodón, limpie las heridas, para proceder con el tratamiento.

- (Risas) "Déjalo, es bueno verlo un poco relajado, después de tanto tiempo."- Dijo Omitsu, mientras, le untaba el alcohol. Ryu, cerró los ojos, para meditar otras cosas, mientras Omitsu y Momiji, hacían su trabajo. Estaba más preocupado por la aldea que nunca, ya que él, no está en el tope de su condición física.

…

En un lugar apartado…

Una voz femenina, muy sensual, se escucha, proveniente de un monitor, con imagen en blanco -"Entonces, mi hermana, está muerta…"

Un hombre, de tez blanca, con sombrero, y traje italiano, responde: -"Me temo que sí, jefa. Al parecer, la utilizaron los LOA, para un experimento, y una especie de ninja, o algo así, la a-"

-"Ya sé los detalles." Dijo la voz, interrumpiendo al hombre, sin tipo de expresión, sólo curiosidad. –"Más importante aún… la muestra de sangre del shinobi. ¿La encontraste, cierto?"

- "¿Del qué?" Preguntó, el hombre, confundido por el término utilizado, pero más que nada, aturdido, por la insensibilidad, de su jefa. [Sonido de facepalm] –"Del ninja…" dijo la mujer, sin ánimos. –"¡Aaah! Sí, aquí la tengo. ¿Qué hago con ella?"

- "[Suspiro] Envíamela, lo más pronto posible. Ya hay hombres, ahí, listos para eso. También, mantente pendiente con los registros de hospitales, y clínicas, con la entrada de algún Hayabusa, en sus registros…"- dijo la mujer, con voz, muy autoritaria, pero calmada.

Al parecer, el descanso del Súper Ninja, será muy corto…


End file.
